Important Things to Consider
by rinsaya
Summary: Four one-shots of Mako and Korra's relationship.
1. Fire Gummies

"I love you," the princess whispered into his ear tearfully, her fingers lingering in the boy's ebony hair.

Korra almost laughed at the sappiness of this mover, but she kept quiet for Mako's sake, who was indulging the movie with more passion that she'd ever witness him have. It was a stupid mover about the princess of the Northern Water Tribe visiting Republic City and falling for a peasant. _Republic Holiday_, it was called, starring the beautiful Ao Dali and dashing Ge Li.

Mako hugged Korra closer to his chest, breathing into her hair, his face ghostly pale from the milky black and white motion pictures on the television screen. Korra felt warm in her insides; it was rare to get a Saturday night all to themselves. Usually Mako had some last minute detective work to do, or Korra was all around the world doing her usual Avatar business. They would have gone out to the city to enjoy each other's company if they both knew ahead of time that their Saturday was free.

Korra played with the bag of fire gummies, a parting gift from Fire Lord Izumi. She popped another one in her mouth, enjoying the prickly Fire Nation spice. She craned her neck to see her boyfriend, his amber eyes reflecting the pale television screen light. "Do you want one?" she offered quietly.

Mako stayed intent on the movie, but shook his head in response.

"Come on, they're good." Korra held one piece up.

Mako covered her mouth with one gloved hand. "Shh, watch the mover," he said playfully, still concentrating on the screen.

Korra's protests were muffled by his hand. Frustrated, fished around the couch with her fingers for the remote. Grabbing it, she paused the mover, and Mako dropped his hand from her mouth.

"Hey!" he protested. "It was in the middle of a really good scene!"

Korra sat up, turning over to face him. She held up a fire gummy, a nearly transparent shapeless lump. "Try one," she insisted.

Mako rolled his eyes. "I already have. Can we return to the mover?"

"Then eat these! They're amazing."

Mako shrugged. "They're decent."

Korra widened her eyes. "Decent? They're the best Fire Nation cuisine I've ever had!"

"I don't think that counts as cuisine, Korra."

"Have one!" she insisted, waving it around.

"I'll have some later, but not right now. Could you turn the mover back on?" Mako asked.

"I thought you liked spicy. I got these just for you," Korra scowled, hurt. She pushed one into his mouth. "Here, City Boy. Eat some."

Mako grunted in surprise, and was soon chewing on it. "Are you really going to force-feed me, Ava-" he was cut off by another gummy in his mouth.

"I'm exercising my Avatar powers," Korra said, a grin plastered on her cheeks. "Do you like it?" she asked, scooping up another handful whilst giggling.

Mako turned his face to keep her from feeding another one as she aimed at his face with an outstretched hand. "Yeah, they're good," he said quietly after finishing the gummies in his mouth. "Satisfied?"

"Yeah. Good," Korra smirked, putting her arm down. "Let's continue this stupid mover."

She curled back up comfortably, and Mako wrapped her back in his arms, playing with her cropped hair. "I'm glad I have such a loving girlfriend," he said, kissing her temple. She giggled like a little girl, happy right where she was.


	2. It's Better Now

This moment never felt better.

On a rainy Friday night, one would expect the Avatar to be busy out in the city. Not necessarily drunk in a bar doing shots, but maybe in the streets, busting triads or uncovering conspiracies. Maybe traveling the world for international affairs.

Nobody expected her to be tangled in a mess of sheets with a handsome firebender to keep her warm on a bed that wasn't her's. She could feel his bare chest pressed against her back, wearing next to nothing so they could feel every inch of one another.

Mako hugged her closer, and Korra could feel his soft, warm breaths on her shoulder that gave her goosebumps up and down her arms. "You're cold," he murmured.

Korra closed her eyes as he wrapped an arm around her stomach. "I'm warmer now."

"Isn't that cheesy," Mako laughed with her, kissing the back of her neck. "I missed you. I missed this."

Korra sighed. "I did too. I wish I didn't have to leave so soon."

"But it's better now," Mako breathed into her hair.

"Yeah, it's better now," she agreed.


	3. Sniffles

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," Asami responded, not looking up from the newest issue of _Pro-bending Weekly_, seemingly oblivious of the dynamic Earth Kingdom scenery flashing by outside the train.

"Thanks, Asami." Korra reached over for a tissue, blowing her nose dramatically. Asami glanced up at Korra as she disposed the napkin, then returned to her avid reading.

The Sato heiress, the Avatar, and her boyfriend had been headed to Zhaofu to visit the Beifongs. The trio had also been looking forward to reuniting with Bolin, who was there with his girlfriend, Opal Beifong. Seeing that Asami was the president of Future Industries, the company that invented these trains, she got the three a first-class cabin. It was furnished with two long sofas adjacent from one another, and a low table with a vase of flowers and magazines scattered across the table.

"Are you okay, Korra?" asked Mako, putting down his magazine. He rose from his seat and approaching his girlfriend.

Korra turned. "Huh?" she sniffled a bit. "Oh, I'm alright."

Mako rested a hand on her shoulder. "Korra, you definitely don't seem alright. You're pale and you've been sneezing and coughing all morning-"

Korra rolled her eyes, rolling her shoulder and pushing off his hand. "I'm fine. Stop stressing, Mako."

"You're sick, Korra."

"Way to point out the obvious, Mako," Asami grinned, putting down the magazine.

"I'm not sick," persisted Korra. "I've only gotten the sniffles. I'll be better by tomorrow."

Mako crossed his arms. "I'm gonna go get you some hot tea. Go lie down, and keep a box of tissues next to you."

"Looks like Mama Mako's here," Asami teased.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Mako, stah-achoo!"

Mako rested a hand on her back and led her to the sofa. He prompted her to sit, then took off his warm black jacket, revealing a grey shirt underneath which exaggerated his muscular features. "Wear this," he commanded, wrapping it around her shoulders. "I'll be back with some tea."

"I'm not sick!" Korra protested once more, averting her eyes from her boyfriend's defined body.

"Lie down," he repeated. "I'll get you some tea."

Korra responded with a string of coughs. "Whatever," she said, tears in her eyes from hacking. "Do what you want." The short statement was the mask of defeat.

Mako smiled. "Good." He kissed her cheek. Even if they were a couple for a while now, his little acts of affection still made Korra pink.

"You know how to make it, right?" Korra called after her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I got it."


	4. Tea

Korra wasn't one to wake with the the sun, but today was an exception.

Today was an exception to a lot of things: Korra would eat a sticky bun instead of dumplings for breakfast. Korra wouldn't be meeting President Raiko for once that wouldn't wake up with Mako by her side.

The Avatar swung her feet off the bed, looking wistfully at the other side of the bed. It was nicely made, which matched Mako's need for tidiness. After throwing on her normal garb, she head for the kitchen for breakfast.

The open window in the kitchen let in a cool morning draft. After heating up the water, she poured it into a small cup, steam rising up from it. Korra then opened the cabinet above her head, the mixed scent of the multitude of tea leaves stored in it overwhelming her.

Mako had always had an obsession about tea. He'd always been fond of the warm drink, more so than Bolin was, because it was his father's favourite drink. After they both started making an adequate living, Mako began buying a multitude of tea leaves. Korra had constantly protested that action, saying that the money could be used for something else, that nobody could drink that much tea. Mako never listened to her protests, and eventually, his fondness for tea grew on Korra.

She stared at the cabinet for a moment.

She skimmed over the labels of the different boxes: green tea, chamomile tea, jasmine tea, white tea.

How did she normally prepare her tea?

Korra pursed her lips when she realised: she didn't prepare her own tea. It was always Mako who made her tea in the morning, and Korra would take it with a thank-you and a kiss planted on his lips.

Korra closed the cabinet wistfully.

She prayed to the spirits that Mako would come home soon, safe and sound.


End file.
